Weeping Pond Escape
by Merlin-Herondale
Summary: TAKES PLACE AFTER THE ANGELS TAKE MANHATTAN! The Weeping Angels made both of the Ponds their victims leaving behind a very lonely Doctor. Now, Rory and Amy are in the universe the Weeping Angels zapped them too, with the Doctor stranded alone in his. Can the Doctor help the Ponds escape their fate from another universe? Or are the Ponds happy with the life they have created?
1. Chapter 1

This is my first chapter fanfic so please bear with me folks. I do not own Doctor Who or any of the characters, i am merely a fan. I hope you enjoy the story, please review if you have any comments or suggestions on how i can make this better. Enjoy. (I will try to update ASAP. I write these chapters in school-cause German class isn't always exciting- so i will post new chapters as soon as i write them, cause we all have the one fic that takes months to update and we all hate that fic.) Now, onto the Chapter One!

* * *

The door opened then closed quietly behind him as he entered his home. He placed his bag down by the door before bending down to take his shoes off. He did so as quietly as he could manage to try to keep his presence unknown. He stood up and tip-toed towards the kitchen where he knew she would be.

"How was work Rory?" her voice came from his destination.

Rory sighed and allowed his feet to echo as they usually did when walking through the home. "You never let me sneak up on you." he said with a sigh.

He entered the kitchen and she turned to face her husband. "Well" she started. you're not exactly quiet."

"Yes I am." he quickly retorted. "this house is just old and creaky." They leaned forward into each other and kissed, a smile on both of their faces. Rory pulled his hands out from behind his back to reveal the flowers he had picked up on his way home.

The spoon that was in her hand quickly feel into the pot she was stirring. "Oh Rory." she whispered. "Thank you." she grabbed the flowers from him before pulling him into another kiss, more fierce this time. When they pulled apart smiles were on both their faces. "they're beautiful, I love them."

"I love you." Rory replied, kissing his wife a final time before making his way around her to pick up the spoon se dropped into the pot. "Smells good."

"It better, I've been cooking all day." her reply came further away then he expected. Rory looked back to find her placing the flowers in a vase.

He shook his head gently. "No you haven't dear." He watched her place the flowers onto the table before she turned to look at him, fake irritation filling her features.

"Well." she said, pushing her hip to the side. "It feels like it."

Knowing a rant was about to come into light, he quickly cut her off before she could start. "It's spaghetti, it takes maybe twenty minutes. You just hate cooking."

Her eyes went huge. "I do hate cooking!" Rory couldn't stop the smile that grew on his face, which in turn earned him a playful glare.

Stirring the noodles with the spoon, Rory told his wife not to worry, he would finish up dinner. This, in turn, rewarded him with another kiss. "You never answered my question." her voice became quieter as she left the room. Hesitation overtook Rory as he tried to think back to her question. "How was work?" she asked once more, returning into the room with a book in her hand.

"Work was great, I managed to save two different people today."

"Rory the nurse. I'm proud that you finally became one after all these years." Her voice was teasing as she sat down at the table.

Rory's attention left the spaghetti and immediately turned towards the women with a soft smile on her face. "I have always been a nurse, you just never remembered while we were traveling."

"Do you blame me? You're nursing skills didn't exactly needed to be used on a day-to-day basis." she kept her smile in place, but her eyes betrayed her facade. Rory could tell she was trying not to think on the past, but he knew from his own experience that it was hard to keep the memories away. Neither of them spoke of the past much, but whenever it was mentioned the air of the house instantly changed.

"No" whispered Rory. "I can't say I can blame you." Forgetting about the dinner, he walked over to the table and took a seat next to his wife. "Amy." said Rory. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring it up, I-"

Shaking her head in an attempt to clear her thoughts, Amy smiled at her husband. "It's fine. I don't mind, really. I'm glad you brought it up." Rory shot his eyebrows up, creating a look of confusion on his face. "I don't want to somehow forget him. said Amy. "I don't ever want to forget." The two pair of eyes in the room were eyes filled with emotion, both Rory and Amy were trying to remember the man who changed their lives, but they also wanted to forget their past. "Rory!" Amy yelled. "the pasta!"

Jumping from their chairs, both of them ran to the kitchen. Rory turned off the stove, lifting the noodles over to the sink, Amy grabbed a towel and tried to keep the boiling water that overflowed from falling onto the floor.

Laughter echoed though their home as the two started laughing. Amy, who was leaning against the wall, slid to the floor, laughing so hard her legs couldn't hold her steady. Rory was leaning over himself, hands on knees, trying his best not to fall over from his constant laughter.

"I think." Rory tried saying while his laughter was dying down. "I think sandwiches sound pretty good right about now." Amy got up and helped steady Rory, nodding at the idea. She then walked over and grabbed four slices of bread and started making the sandwiches.

There was a knock at the door, "I'll get it" Rory said already making a move to leave the kitchen. Just when Amy heard the door open the phone began to ring. She headed towards the wall that hung the phone and answered.

"Hello?" she asked into the device.

A moment of silence passed before the caller spoke. "Hello Pond."


	2. Chapter 2

When the door opened there was nobody there to greet, simply a package that laid on the door step. Rory looked around, ensuring no one was there, and then bent down to grab the blue package. _Blue_ thought Rory. _Of course it had to be blue. _A sad smile grew on his face, he walked inside and closed the door behind him.

Looking down in search of a name of the sender, Rory's knees gave out and he hit the ground with a thud. His breathing quickened, his hands began to tremor, his eyes were frozen on the name. He was flabbergasted, the sender was an old friends Rory thought he would never hear from again. Without a second on hesitation, Rory ripped open the package. Inside, sitting on top, was a blue envelope. Grabbing it, Rory leaned back and bent his legs into a criss-crossed position. Holding onto the envelope as if his life depended on it he read the front of the blue paper. _Ponds. _Immediately Rory knew the name of the package wasn't his imagination. Only one man had ever called Amy and himself Ponds, only one man alive knew of Amy's maiden name. _Pond. _Rory could feel his heart quicken in his chest, his trembles grew faster with every shorten breath he inhaled. _Ponds. Ponds. Ponds. _

Rory closed his eyes trying to get a grip on his thoughts. The past was overwhelming, and his memories were coming to light all at the same time. Tears feel down his cheeks as Rory once more opened his eyes. Grabbing the back flip of the blue envelope, Rory quickly yanked it up revealing a little written on the same blue paper. Rory grabbed it and gently opened it, afraid the letter would rip and vanish forever.

_Hello Ponds._

A sob escaped from him. "Williams." he said sadly.

_Now Rory, I know you're going to say 'Williams' but to me you'll always be a Pond. I hope you are both well. I'm not sure how long it's been for you, but I hope I'm not too late. If I am correct, Rory would have been the gentlemen he is and got the door-same old Rory-and that would have left Amy to answer the phone. _

Rory stopped reading and listened. He heard Amy's cries, knowing she was in good hands with the man on the phone, he allowed his attention to go back to the letter that shook in his hands.

_Rory, as you read this I will be talking to Amy, I know how strong she is-she's a Pond-but I also know she will cry-out of shock, anger, sadness, joy I'm not sure, women are always too confusing for me. (Which reminds me, if I ever get the pleasure of talking to you again Rory, I would love some relationship advice. I would ask Jack, or Mickey but they've never met a Pond, let alone married one. Your daughter inherited her mother's stubborn ferocity.) Anyway, Rory, inside this package are some things I thought you two might enjoy. I cannot land the TARDIS here, timey-whimey stuff, but there is a place I am able to land for a short while. It is in Norway and I gave you directions to the exact place inside the box. I will not have told any of this to Amy, the choice is yours to make, and you alone. When the dream master gave us two reality's to choose from, you choose the one that you and a pregnant Amy lived in a small town, a nice quiet normal life. Now you have that, and I will not take that from you Rory, I will not. If given the choose, I am positive that Amy would come with me without a seconds thought. Amy will know nothing about being able to leave this place, unless you tell her. If you do, and if you both agree, then follow the directions and come find me in Norway. But, as always, there is a catch. I will not take you two on any adventures, not a first anyway. No, I would take you home, I would take you to your dad-he's pretty mad at me for losing you, and he has every right to be. I am sorry for all the pain I have caused, and all the pain I may cause, I am so sorry. I give you the option to stay or leave, but not for free. Currently I am burning up a sun to give you this package, and to hear Amy's voice again. I miss the both of you, don't doubt that Rory, but she is my Pond, my ginger Pond. The girl who waited fourteen years for me. She, at age six, ate fish sticks and custard with a strange man because she was unafraid. Amelia Pond, the girl who waited, has waited long enough for me. If I would have talked to you, instead of her, she would have been waiting for me to talk to her once again, and I don't want her to have to wait for silly ol' me again. Look at me go Rory, rambling away when time is of the essence. I guess I forget sometimes, with having a time machine and all. Sorry, okay so Rory the man who waited for the girl who waited, the last of the Centurions, the sun that I am burning up is dying, time is running out, I must hurry old friend. I will be in Norway, waiting for you, in exactly eighteen days. I give you that long to decide what to do. Know that if I could, I would give you longer to decide, but burning up suns is hard, and I must get it exactly right. I give you eighteen days to come find me. If you show up, I will take you away from this fate, and I will take you home. If in eighteen days, I am standing alone on that beach, I will understand and leave you two to the life you have created here. But there is, of course, a catch. You both must come. I will not take on Pond and not the other, don't even think of that as an option. No matter what happens, just remember that as long as I live, as long as the TARDIS lives, you will both be remembered and loved always. Don't leave this world just for silly ol' me, I'll be fine either way-I have been left by my companions before, this is nothing new. Just one last thing Mr. Pond, if you decide not to come with me in eighteen days, do not come at all. If you're going to come to Norway just to say goodbye to me, and then stay here, don't come. That would break my hearts. I wrote you a letter, I called Amy, because seeing your faces again then having to leave without you by my side would kill me. But, if you both do decide to tag along with me, there is just one thing I have to say to that._

_Come Along Ponds!_

_-The Doctor and his box_

The now tear stained letter fell to the floor as Rory leaned forward to rest on his knees. Rory looked into the box and smiled a sad smile. On top, was the key to the TARDIS he had left behind. The key was now on a blue string. Rory quickly found the key a new home, around his neck. The key felt like it was vibrating against his chest. A sense of home washed over him and he allowed even more tears to fall.

Looking back into the box, Rory next pulled out a picture. There they were; Amy, the Doctor, and himself on the bottom of the frame was white words that wrote 'Amy's Poncho Boys'. Rory remembered that day. The dream master trapped the three of them in dreams they then had to choose between the dreams. Life in a small town with a pregnant Amy, or life on the TARDIS with the Doctor. In the end, even after his protests, Rory would have chosen life on the TARDIS over anything else, he knew Amy would have too. Not for the traveling, that didn't matter to either of them. The Doctor showed them a better way of living, a better way to see the universe. It was then, in that moment, that Rory swallowed his tears and quickly stood up. He ran into the kitchen and found Amy still on the phone.

Amy's teary eyes found his and they both knew they were crying tears of joy. Amy continued her conversation with the Doctor, still keeping her eyes on him. Rory could see the joy and hope in her eyes, the joy and hope that he hasn't seen in them since they were taken from the Doctor.

Rory ran forward and grabbed the phone out of Amy's hands. He could see the anger in Amy's eyes, but he didn't care. "Doctor!" Rory yelled into the phone.

"Rory!" the Doctor yelled back, clearly surprised the box of stuff wasn't keeping him occupied.

Rory knew the Doctor's time was running out, due to the burning of the sun almost being burnt out, so he quickly cut off the Doctor as he tried to speak again. "Doctor, we'll be there!"


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! So this chapter was put in to show Rory explain the situation to Amy, because frankly I think it would have been annoying for the letter to say "I wont have told any of this to Amy" then she just happened to know in the next chapter. The story will be picking up soon i promise! These first three chapters have been starting right were the other left off, and that is going to change. I will be putting some time in between this chapter and the next, but not much. For those wondering, no the Doctor will not be in the first few chapters, Amy and Rory need to find their way to Norway. Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoy this next chapter.

* * *

The line went dead immediately after Rory got his sentence out. A smile was on his face knowing that only time stood between him and the Doctor.

Rory has never been more wrong in his life. Not only did time stand in his way, but also one angry confused Scottish ginger. Amy looked at her husband with a mixture of shock, confusion, and anger. Tears still fell from her eyes and her breathing was harsh. "Did you" Amy took a deep breath before continuing. "just hang up on the Doctor?" her face was turning redder then usual.

"No!" Rory quickly said, louder than he had anticipated. "No, Amy he was burning up a sun to communicate with us. The line went dead because the sun simply burnt up." With just one look at the ginger women's tears stained face Rory knew he had some explaining to do.

"What?" Amy asked, throwing her arms up into the air.

Grabbing her hands, Rory pulled her closer and stole a kiss from her. Rory's smile was still plastered on his face, Amy was still shocked at hearing from the Doctor and confused with what just happened. "Rory what is going on?" Amy asked with a sigh.

Leaning back, still holding her hands, Rory said "come on" before leading her confused wife to the other room to explain to her exactly what had just happened.

"Rory" said Amy, much calmer now. "The Doctor. I thought. He can't. The Angels-" Rory shushed his wife by stealing another kiss.

"Were going home Amy, were going home."

Amy shook her head. "We are home Rory."

"No Amy." his voice dropped down into a whisper. "No, were going him. To our _real _home." He saw the realization in her eyes but he chose to continue his explanation. "Home, Amy. To our universe. Not here, in this fate the Angels gave us. But home with him, with the Doctor. _Home."_

"Home?" she whispered.

Rory nodded his head. "Home." he said quietly.

A sob escaped Amy and her legs could no longer support her. Rory helped her to the ground as gently as he could. He always knew she never regretted leaving her raggedy Doctor behind for him, but he also knew she missed her friend more than anything. Rory couldn't blame her, he missed the crazy man too.

"Here." Rory said. "Read this, he explained everything." Amy slowly grabbed the tear stained letter.

Rory let her read, sitting beside her as quietly as he could. The room wasn't silent for very long because Amy's laughter quickly filled the air. She looked over at her confused husband and laughed even harder. "I nearly forgot all about that." she said in between her laughs.

"Forgot all about what?" he asked in utter confusion. Rory remembered everything while reading the letter, and nothing gave him a reaction like this.

"'Williams.''' that was all that was needed to be said before Rory understood.

"Well I am not a Pond, nor are you, not anymore that is." Rory leaned back onto his hands letter his head fall to the side.

"I will always be a Pond, Mr. Pond." a sly smile grew on her face in a joking matter.

"Oi!" was all he managed to get out before her lips crushed into his.

"Is there anything wrong with being a Pond?" she asked with a tilt to her head.

A smile grew on his face once more. "You mean other then the fact that you're a Scottish ginger who is stubborn and never lets me-" a slap to the arm interrupted him. A playful glare was aimed at him. "Just read the letter." he said in utter defeat.

Amy returned her attention back to the letter. While reading, a few more laughs filled the room, but this time Rory thought it best not to interrupt her. Rory turned his attention back to the box full of things the Doctor gave them because he honestly wasn't sure whether or not Rory would want to come. He bit his lower lip in an attempt to push his thoughts out of his mind.

Amy finished reading and moved closer to the box. Tears fell from her eyes once again. Rory didn't blame her, he knew her emotions were going haywire. "Rory." she whispered, her voice rough and dry from the tears. He didn't look up from the box, he didn't need to, he already knew Amy was flabbergasted by the good Doctor's words.

"Amy." he said matching her tone. "I want nothing more than to be with you, nothing more than your safety." he paused swallowing his own overwhelming tears. "The only reason I wanted to leave the TARDIS for a normal life was because I know you're safest away from the Doctor's suicidal life." he got up and moved closer to Amy's line of view. "But now, here we are, living a normal life." Another pause. "I see you safe, and I see you with me and i want nothing more than that. But if you could be with me, safe, _and _happy, well that would be fantastic." before he could continue Amy cut him off.

"Rory Arthur Williams you listen to me right now!" Amy moved a bit closer so she could cup his face in her hands. "As long as I am with you I am happy. Don't you _ever _think otherwise."

"I don't." he said. "I know your happy, I know you love me. It's just." Amy tried to interrupt him again, but he wouldn't let her. "You love me, I don't think otherwise. But you also love the Doctor, there is no doubt in my mind about that. You just love him differently than you do me. He is like a brother to you, a close friend, and he makes you happy in a way I can't. If I could give that back to you I would do it in a heartbeat."

"Rory don't do this just for me." she whispered.

A laughed escaped Rory's lips. "Don't think this is just for you darling. No, no I'm doing this for you, yes. But also for him." he pointed to the Doctor in the picture captured _Amy's Poncho Boy's. _Being the first time seeing the picture, Amy grabbed it and held it close to her chest. "I'm doing this for my dad, but most importantly I'm doing this for me."

Amy tried to stop her tears, and she tried to wrap her mind around what her husband said. _I'm doing this for me._ she heard his voice replay in her mind. A smile grew on her face and she leaned forward to kiss him. Rory leaned back and smiled after their need to breath became too much. "I don't think my life really started until I stepped foot into the TARDIS for the first time. I saw a new way of living, a better way of living. I saw other species, and other worlds, and places I could never have imagined. Yes, I can help people here if I stay, but I can't myself unless we go. Call me selfish, because I am. But after traveling amongst the stars is it really selfish for me to not be able to stand being trapped down here on Earth looking up at the stars remembering of the days I flew past them. I-" Amy once again shut him up with a kiss.

"I love you nurse Williams." she whispered.

"I love you Amelia Pond."

Amy's eyes went wide and she leaned back. "Pond! You just called me Pond!" she pointed an accusing finger at him.

A smile graced Rory's features for the thousand time that day. "I don't think you'll ever not be a Pond, and I don't think I'll ever win that battle." Amy laughed so genuine and happy that Rory was reassured that he made the right decision in going with the Doctor. Realization hit Rory like a bulldozer. "But please don't tell that to the Doctor!" he heard another one of her laughs fill the air.

"Don't worry." she whispered, now leaning forward again. "It'll be our little secret."


	4. Chapter 4

The purple suitcase that was filled to the rim was falling down the stairs as a lamp made its way to the floor. Amy lost her footing and found her way to the bottom of the stairs.

"Amy! Are you okay?" Rory rushed to her side, panic in his eyes.

Amy laughed away his worry and pulled herself up by the railing. "Yes, I'm fine. I just bumped into the table with my suitcase and lost my balance."

Rory didn't look satisfied so Amy stole his arm to pull him to his feet. "Did you hit your head?"

"No nurse Rory, I did not bump my head, I am perfectly fine." her tone was sarcastic but she intended it to be serious.

"You used to be so proud of my nurse status. But then the Doctor came along and changed your view on it. It's not a joke Amy, I am quite proud of it as well. I-"

Amy cut him off before his rant turned into a speech she used to hear every time the Doctor would make fun of him being a nurse. "I am proud of you. Always have been Rory. But you were so cute trying to save every life form you saw hurt, every human, every _alien_." Amy smiled softly at him. "My little nurse, I am so proud of you."

"My, my Mrs. Williams, you-"

Amy rolled her eyes. "Shut up Mr. Pond."

Rory bent down to pick up the purple suitcase that cased his wife to fall down the stairs. "I'll go put this in the car." Amy took her arm off his hand. "Is there anything else you want to bring?"

Amy thought for a moment. She didn't want to remember this place but she also didn't want to forget. "Ya." she said quietly. "There's one more thing."

"Alight, grab whatever it is and then were ready to go. In ten days we'll be in Norway, in eleven we'll be back on the TARDIS." Amy smiled, she heard the glee in his voice.

Alright guys! sorry it took so long, i had finals last week and i needed a good grade on them. (which i did by the way.) any who, this chapter is another fluff one, i am so sorry. this chapter is needed in order for the next chapter to work and im sorry. the next chapter is already in progress and i should have it up soon. thanks for reading my story and i pinky swear that it will pick up next chapter. okay guys, thanks for reading and thanks for waiting. again sorry it took so long to post. (this chapter is short, im sorry, but like i said i need this chapter in order for the next one to work and i didn't just combine the two chapters for 2 reasons. 1. i wanted to get this updated for you asap. 2. i needed a small time gap in between them.) ENJOY!

* * *

Amy took a deep breath before walking around her house for a final time. She stopped in the kitchen and made two sandwiches. Eight days ago dinner was a mess, and sandwiches were the substitution that saved their meal. Eight days ago she got hope of a better day, and as of eight days ago sandwiches became her second favorite food. Nothing, no matter how delicious, could change her mind on one thing. Fish sticks and custard are, and will always be her favorite meal.

With two peanut butter and honey sandwiches ready to go, she left the kitchen for a final time. Her feet carried her upstairs to their bedroom. There was a framed picture of the Ponds hanging on the wall. It was a picture neither Rory nor herself willingly looked at, because the picture that brought pain to their hearts was taken on the day the Angels took them away from their friend, from their home. She grabbed the picture off the wall in order to never forget, and Amy Pond was finally ready to leave this place. The lamp she knocked over was still on the floor, broken, neither Rory nor herself had bothered to pick it up. But knowing she would never return, Amy decided to put it back in its place. When she plugged the light back into the wall the light flicked on. A small smiled grew on her face as she made her way downstairs, with her sandwiches and picture in hand, and she met up with Rory.

"Ready?" he asked. Her ginger hair slid across her shoulders as she nodded her reply. "Come on Pond. Let's go home." Rory had a grin on his face, quoting the Doctor Amy knew was something he always tried not to do to save them both the pain. But there was no pain in hearing the Doctors words, only joy and hope.

With the suitcases packed, and stuffed in the car, Rory and Amy climbed into their Model T* and drove away from their life in this town. Amy grabbed the package the Doctor sent them and she wrapped her arms protectively around it.

* * *

*Model T was the first automobile that Americans could buy. Henry Ford created it, along with the assembly line, back in the 1920's. This opened jobs and helped American's ever. Thanks to Henry Ford, not only do we have cars, roads, and assembly lines today, but he was the first to offer less work hours for the same amount of pay.


	5. Chapter 5

Amy pulled the car over into a parking lot and parked the car as close to the door as she could. After turning the car off, she looked over at the passenger seat. Rory was cradling the Doctor's package while he slept. Though she didn't want to disturb him when he looked so peaceful, she knew he would be happy to get out and stretch his legs. Amy leaned over his sleeping form and gently pressed he lips to his forehead. Her arm found its way to his shoulder, and she gently shook him until his sleepy eyes looked into hers.

"my turn to drive?" His words slurred together. Amy knew he obviously needed sleep but he also needed to get out of the car for a bit.

"no." She whispered quietly in his ear. "I think we both need to get out and stretch our legs, and out stomachs." Amy leaned back and climbed out of the car. "Coming sleeping beauty?" She teased. After a moment, she heard thecar door open and shut.

She waited patiently while he slowly woke up from sleep enough to function. "Food sounds perfect" he mumbled. Amy grabbed his hand and led him into the pizza parlor.

"Welcome to Bruce's Pizzeria. Table for two?" A man asked and started leading the Ponds to a table after amy nodded a yes to his question.

"Thank you" amy said as she took her seat. The man handed them two menus. "I hope you enjoy your stay."

When the man walked away Rory grabbed the menus from Amy. "Pepperoni pizza Amy. Nothing else on it." he said. Amy asked "why", he responded gently, his voice almost robotic as if he had answered this question before. "because you always order lots of toppings and then you end up picking them all off. I want pepperoni, so it would be easier if we just get pepperoni pizza."

"Fine" she said not wanting to fight with a half asleep Rory.

"Five more days" whispered Amy changing the topic. "In five days we'll be in Norway." That woke him up a bit more, both the Ponds smiled at the news. They waited ten days at home before hitting the road, then they spent three days in the car. Their destination was only five more days away.

"welcome to Bruce's Pizzeria. We have all different types of pizza that will make you only wanna eat here. My names Sally, and I'll be your sever today. Are you folks ready to order?"

Rory ordered a pepperoni pizza and some cokes before Amy could order anything else. Sally, their waitress, told them it would take about ten minutes before their food would be ready.

"Hey, wait." Rory said as the brown haired waitress started to walk away. She turned and smiled patiently at him, waiting to hear how else she could help. "Your watch." He said. "Its no-" he stopped himself before he went any further. "Its very nice." He finished instead of his original sentence.

The waitress said thanks before walking towards the kitchen. Before Amy could question her husband the brown haired waitress returned with their cokes. "You've met them, haven't you?" she whispered as she place their drinks on the table.

"Excuse me?" Asked Amy, getting an uneasy feeling in her stomach.

"the statues. The horrible Angel statues." There was pain in her voice.

"The Weeping Angels got you too, huh?" Rory asked.

The waitress brought another chair to the side of their table and took a seat. "Yes." She smiled a small smile. "there was this man, this mysterious man, who was their victim before me, used technology to contact me, and i helped him get back home."

"really?" Both the Ponds asked in unison.

"Yes." she Realized she hadn't truly introduced herself. "my names Sally Sparrow, and the Angels took great joy in making me their victim."

"who was the mysterious man you saved?" Amy asked, trying to ignore the growing uneasy feeling in the pit in her stomach.

"He was a good man. I only had the pleasure of meeting him for a brief moment, but he was kind" Sally Sparrow looked at the couple and knew they wanted to hear more. "you're not the first I've come across. Every now and then ill run into people who've seen them too."

"who was the man?" Amy Pushed. Rory looked at her, a silent question of why she was pushing so hard.m

"i tell my story to everyone who lived through it." She paused looking between both her listeners. "But i have never told anyone who he was."

"Please." Amy begged.

"but i will tell you this, for your own good. Do. Not. Try. To. Leave."

Rory asked "why not?"

A sigh escaped her. "I've seen many try, those who left behind loved ones. But i have never seen anyone, other then the man, succeed in leaving this fate. Wether it's almost impossible, or the Angels stop them, but the only way out is with help from someone from our world."

"We-" Rory started, but Amy kicked his leg underneath the table.

Sally stood up, with a haunted look in her eyes. "Sally please." Amy asked, her voice almost a whisper. "Who was he?" Sally just shook her head and continued to walk away. "The Doctor." Amy said, voice louder to acomindate the distance. "Was the mysterious man the Doctor?"

Sally froze, slow,y she turned around. The Ponds held their breath. "Yes." She whispered, a tear falling from her eye. "Yes" she repeated, lost in a memory.

She walked away, leaving both the Ponds alone with their thoughts. When she returned with a pepperoni pizza in a take-out box she sat down again. "Please" she whispered. "If you see the Doctor, if you get out, tell him this." She paused.

"We will" ensured Rory.

"tell him my name." she said. "Please, tell him my name. Tell him that i am okay, that i had a good life. Tell him that I'm helping those who he, himself, couldn't save."

"We will, we'll tell him." Rory said.

"thank you." She said quietly. "and good luck, i hope you find your way back home." Sally got up and left the Ponds alone.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello again! I am sorry that I haven't posted in a while, but in my defense I have been posting much quicker then some of the other writers who leave you hanging at the end of a chapter for months to come back for a short chapter and leave you hanging for months again. (I hate it when that happens.) ANY WHO...here is Chapter 6 of the Weeping Pond Escape and I dedicate this chapter to **whovian1998 **for not only a great review, but for giving me motivation to write through my writers block and finish this chapter. (Thanks). Thank you ALL who have been reading this, and anyone who will read this in the future, it means the world to me. Hope you enjoy this chapter-it has a sort of cliffhanger-but it enjoy it all the same.

* * *

Rory and Amy quickly paid for their pizza, and went out to their care. Their waitress, Sally Sparrow, had place their pizza in a take-out box. The couple was very grateful, they couldn't wait to the Bruce's Pizzeria. Amy sat in the driver's seat, Rory on her side, and she pulled their Model T care out of the parking lot.

"She knew the Doctor." Rory said, his voice made it sound like both a statement and a question.

"No, she _helped _the Doctor." Amy corrected.

"She _saved _the Doctor." Rory stated. "And her life ended up here, because of the Weeping Angels." he took a pause. "Do you think he-"

"Don't." Amy warned. "I know the Doctor Rory, I've seen him risk his life for others time and time again. Remember the girl in the Dalek?" He nodded his acknowledgment. "I'm sure he tried to save Sally, in fact I'm sure he did."

"She wanted to stay." stated Rory quietly. "Do you think the Doctor couldn't save her, so she decided to save anyone else he couldn't save?" Rory made sure his voice was gentle when asking that question.

"It's not his fault-"

Rory quickly interrupted. "I'm not saying it was his fault Amy, I'm just saying th-"

"What Rory? What are you saying?" her voice grew louder with each word.

Matching her volume, Rory shouted. "I'm saying that he can't save everybody, and he warns everyone he runs into of that fact, I am saying she knew the Doctor!" he looked over at his ginger wife. His voice lowered drastically. "I'm asking how many others has the Doctor lost?"

She too, lowered her voice. "Do you not want to go to Norway? Did you change your mind Rory?"

"No!" he screamed. "No, no I can't wait to see him again Amy. I'm just wondering how many graves has he built for people he loved. I'm wondering if-"

Amy asked "if what?" after she figured Rory wouldn't end the silence that filled the car after he abruptly stopped mid-sentence.

"if he built our graves on _that _day."

"What do you-"

"I mean." He placed a hand on her leg. "Are we fooling ourselves Amy? Are we going to go to Norway just to end up failing?"

"Rory." Amy whispered. "It's not like you to lose hope."

He took his hand off her leg. "You heard what Sally said. 'I've never seen anyone, other than the man, succeed in leaving this fate.'"

"She also said." Amy added. "'the only way out is with help from someone from _our_ world.' Rory, we have help. The Doctor, he's helping us. We'll make it Rory."

"How can you still be so sure?" his voice was a whisper.

Amy pulled the car over to the side of the road. "Because I believe in four things Rory, only four things." Rory looked at her, edging her on. "I believe in you. I believe in Melody. I believe in the T.A.R.D.I.S. And I believe in the Doctor."

Rory looked calmer after hearing Amy's reasons for not giving up hope. He smiled and took a deep breath. "Here" he said, changing the topic. "We should eat this before it goes bad." He grabbed the pizza box and handed a piece of pepperoni pizza to his wife.

Together they ate one-third of the pizza before they hit the road again. Night was falling and Rory was still exhausted. He offered to drive but Amy pushed him back into his seat and told him to sleep. Amy couldn't help but smile when he started snoring softly beside her in the passenger seat.

"Morning sunshine" Amy said when she saw his eyes open. "We should be in Norway in about four days, including today."

Rory tried sitting up straighter, slowly waking up. "I can't wait to sleep on an actual bed again." he mumbled. "Pull over Amy." he said. "Let me drive, you get some sleep."

"I will let you drive after you've waken up some more."

A quiet low growl came from Rory as he stretch.

"I'm up Amy, now please pull over."

Amy's only responds was pulling the care to a stop along the side of the road. Amy opened the door and stepped out, breathing in the fresh air and standing as straight as she could-to stretch out her back.

"What's that?" Amy asked looking behind the car, eyes caught on something in the trees.

Rory walked over to where she stood. "What's what?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind.

"Oh no." whispered Amy.

"What is it Amy? Where are you looking?" Panic started to grow in Rory, a feeling he grew accustomed to while on board the T.A.R.D.I.S. He desperately tried to find what had caught his wife's eyes, but there were too many trees in the way.

"Rory." she whispered, pain audible in her voice.

"What is it Amy?" Rory asked, tightening his grip on her waist.

"A Weeping Angel."


	7. Chapter 7

I AM SO SORRY THIS IS SO SHORT, BUT I LIKED HOW IT ENDED! I TRULEY AM SORRY.

* * *

"Amy get in the car."

"If I take my eyes off of it-"

Rory shouted, pushing Amy to the passenger side. "Amy get in the car!"

Amy did her best to keep her eyes on the Angel. She only looked away when she got in the car, for a moment it was free to move. Amy quickly looked behind her, finding the Angel closer than it was before. "Rory" she said quietly, placing a hand on her husbands shoulder.

Rory pushed his foot as hard as he could on the gas, the car screeched in protest. "Hang on" he screamed, trying to keep the car under control.

"Rory, the Angel" Amy warned. "I lost the Angel." Her hand tightened on his shoulder. "it was on the road, but then it grew smaller while we were driving, and then it disappeared in the distance."

The tires screeched against the road as an unexpected sharp turn appeared in the road. Rory kept driving like a madman, the car tipped from side to side whenever he turned to sharply, but on this road it was inescapable. Threes past by the windows, looking more like green blurs. Amy was still siting backwards, hand tightly placed on Rory's shoulder.

"There it is!" Amy yelled.

"you see it again?" asked Rory, panic filling his voice.

"Yeah, but it brought a friend." She quickly replied.

"Dam" He whispered under his breath.

"Mr. Pond! It is unlike you to swear."

"well I don't usually have killer statues trying to kill me and my wife-for the second time!"

"They are not going to kill us again Rory." said the ginger matter-of-factly. Rory didn't respond, only turned the wheel sharply. Amy's eyes were still trained on the back window, her hand was still planted on his shoulder. "Technically" she said, as calmly as she could manage. "They never did, in fact, kill us."

"Amy" Rory said between clenched teeth. "I love you. But please, not now."

Amy rolled her eyes, forgetting, momentarily, about the Angels. "Only you would have to justify telling me to shut up." She teased, her eyes finding them once more.

"I think you've been with the Doctor too long of you aren't freaking out right now." There was another sharp turn in the road.

"You honestly think Im not freaking out right now?" She laughed. "I am freaking out, I'm just trying to stay calm. What if we don't make it to Norway? What if they get us again?"

"Amy, don't worry."

"Rory-" she started saying, but was interrupted.

"Because I'm not going to let them."

Amy smiled at the words, but couldn't respond. The road curves too sharply, Rory did his best to stay on the road but the weight of the Model T was to much, and they flipped over.

Screams escaped both of the Ponds lips as they went tumbling, the car flipped and rolled, and eventually skidded to a stop.

Silence filled the air. No more screeching tires, no more loud car engine, no more conversation, no more screams. Only silence.


	8. Chapter 8

The wheels on the car spun in the wind, the top of the car touched the ground. Rory's eyes opened, but he did not dare move. In the mirror he could see not one, not two, but three different Angels. None of them were looking at him, their backs were all facing him. Rory swallowed, closing his eyes, trying to calm his nerves. Slowly, he opened them again. The three Angels were in the same lace unmoving. When he tried to move his neck pain shot through him, he quickly froze, allowing his neck to return to its previous position.

"Amy." he whispered, fearful of the Angles. "Amy." he quietly said again. She did not answer him "Amy?" he tried again. Slowly, he tried to move his arms. He successfully managed to grab her shoulder. After getting no respond after shaking her, and realizing that only moving his neck gave him pain, Rory took a deep breath before quietly moving.

With a lot of pain and struggles Rory managed to awkwardly sit up enough to lay his eyes on his quiet wife. To his horror Amy's head was bleeding, the glass from the windshield broke under the weight of her head. Blood mixed with her ginger hair and her paler than normal face. Rory was crying silent tears, he averted his eyes from the sad scene. Slowly, he tried to open the door on his side as quietly as he could, not wanting to startle the Angles. He rolled out of the car when the door opened, pain shot through his body when his neck moved too much. He laid on his back for a moment, trying to catch his breath, before getting onto his hands and knees and crawling towards the passenger door.

Once he got there Rory quietly opened the door blocking him access to his injured wife. Once that was done, Rory put his nursing skills to work. He did a quick, but through-o, exam of Amy's injures. His conclusion brought relief to his mind. He predicted she would be okay, that she just needed some sleep.

With as little movement to his neck as he could manage, Rory wrapped his arms around her, and gently pulled her free from the car. "Rory." mumbled Amy, her eyes fluttering open. Rory shushed her and informed her to be quiet. "What's going on?" she mumbled, sleep obviously trying to pull her under. Rory shushed her once more and she fell asleep in his arms.

Rory steadied his neck as best he could, he slowly got to his knees, with Amy still unconscious in his arms, and then he slowly pulled himself from his knees in his arms. Carrying Amy bridal style, Rory made his eay, slowly, around the car. There were three Angles standing with their back to the wrecked car, and there was three more on the other side of the car. Rory's only way was to the left, into the trees. Taking a deep breath, Rory made his way to safely as quickly as he could.

It took him six minutes, but he finally got far enough into the woods that the Angels were out of sight. Afraid of being heard still by the statues, his feet kept leading him further and further into the forest.

His knees gave out and he fell to the ground. He caught Amy's head seconds before it could hit the ground. The action caused his neck to move too much and a gasp of sudden pain escaped his lips.

"Rory?" Amy mumbled, opening her eyes slightly. Rory couldn't answer, the pain ripping throughout his body was to overwhelming. His eyes were shut tightly, his breath came out harsh. "Rory?" she asked more alarming this time. Amy moved her arms to cup his face in her hands, she sat up as best she could. "Hey." she whispered. "Hey, look at me Rory." he did just that, he opened his eyes and stared straight into her eyes. "Thank you."

"For what?" he asked through clenched teeth.

She smiled up at him. "for carrying me,"

Rory laughed lightly at that. "thats-thats marriage." A teasing smile grew upon his face. Realizing he was quoting her, she smiled even more.

Rory explained to her that the Angles were surrounding their car. "Alright." said Amy. "I'll be right back then."

"Where are you going?" demanded Rory.

Amy's eyes grew in size. "So pain is what it takes to make you more feisty."

"Amy-"

"Our stuff is still in the car. I'm going to go get it."

"You can't be serious.

"Well out money was in there Rory. We won't be able to make it to Norway without it." she reasoned.

"I'll go. You need to rest."

"Say's the one who is breathing hard dude to pain."

"Amy" he said pleading. "Let-"

"We either go together or I go alone." she said in a tone Rory knew to well as her 'I'm-not-letting-you-change-my-mind' tone.

Rory tried getting up without moving his neck too much. With the help of Amy he managed to get to his feet. "Together." he said, matching her tone.

"Alright." she said. "Come along Mr. Pond."

Together the two Ponds retraced Rory's previous steps and after twenty-some minutes the car, along with the Angels were in sight.

Neither dared to say another word as they quickly made their way towards the wreck. Amy tapped Rory on the shoulder and pointed to the open door. She climbed in and he soon followed. Indicating with their fingers, they spoke quietly to each other without moving their lips. Amy found the money laying besides the package from the Doctor-she quickly grabbed both items. Rory found the only two items of luggage that couldn't fit in the trunk, and he placed his hands on the handles. Rory quietly backed out of the car, with the two suitcases in hand, and then he immediately walked as fast as he could to the forest, knowing he couldn't help Amy carry anything with his hands full. Amy was following close behind, but the pizza box caught her attention, and she grabbed it as well. She was ten inches from the forest when her vision started going. Everything swayed from side to side, black splotches formed at the edges of her eyes. Rory, seeing her sway, ran out to her, forgetting the Angles were there.. He got to Amy, and helped her get into the trees protection. Before they got out of sight, Rory looked behind him and noticed the Angels had not moved a single inch.

They kept walking through the woods, Rory's hand never leaving his wife's shoulder. Rory pulled one suitcase behind him, with the Pizza box tied safely on top. Amy walked with one hand pulling a suitcase, and the other holding onto the Doctor's box and the money. Neither Pond dared talk, both fighting off pain.

The Ponds didn't stop walking until they got to the spot they previously sat. They collapsed on the ground, Rory's neck shooting pain throughout his tired body, and Amy's eyes were better, but her head throbbed.

Rory did his best to position himself in front of her, realizing this, Amy moved closer to him so he didn't have to move too much. "Are you okay Amy?" he asked, reaching his hands to cup her face.

"I'm fine Rory-"

"You weren't on the road."

Amy sighed, "I think I was just walking to fast. My head couldn't handle it, I guess."

Rory continued to do his inspection. He looked into her eyes checking for signs of a concussion. "Rory, I'm not dizzy anymore. I don't have black patches at the edges of my eyes. I-"

"That's not good Amy."

"It is now, Nurse Pond." she smiled.

Rory didn't seem convinced. His inspection did not cease at her words. "Tell me if it happens again?" Amy nodded her head in agreement, but immediately regretted it. "Come on." said Rory, taking his hands off her face. "It's getting dark, I think it's time we go to bed." Amy didn't answer, she just laid her head on Rory. Together the two Ponds fell asleep to the sounds of active owls.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys, so I'm sorry that I made you wait a while for this chapter, but school-and laziness-got the best of me. BUT! Since you all waited so patiently...I shall give you not one, but two new chapters! Chapter 9 and 10 are written, and will be posted one after the other. Thanks for waiting guys, and thanks for all the reviews-they really do help. I know that this is a short chapter, but like I said, you get two in one this time so hopefully that helps make it better. Anyway, off to the story...Allons-y!

* * *

"We shouldn't have done that." Amy said, waking up to the sounds of Rory moving. "Slept alone in unfamiliar woods with killer statues trying to kill us."

Rory closed up the suitcase he was looking in. "Well, we both were to out of it yesterday to do much good. We needed to rest before out injures got us killed."

"They would not have killed us Rory, don't be so dramatic."

"They were affecting out senses, our heads, we needed to sleep some of it off." he replied gently.

"It was still dumb on our part." Amy said, getting off the ground.

"We have one suitcase filled with a mixture of our clothes, and the other is filled with my clothes." He said, closing the other suitcase.

"Alright. Well we have three days to get to Norway. The Angels have the car, out luggage, and they didn't attack us-why didn't they attack us?" asked the ginger with a headache.

"I don't know." admitted Rory. He trued standing up, but he moved his neck to much a pain shot through him, sending him to the ground.

"Rory!." Amy screamed quietly, her voice never leaving a whisper. "Are you alright?"

Rory knew he should answer her, but when he tried to open his mouth a cry of pain tried escaping. He was aware of the Angels and he tried to stay quiet. He could still hear her though, quietly begging him to open his eyes. He felt her hand on his back, and on his arm, trying to comfort him. His eyes opened slowly and he looked straight into the ground. "Hey." he said. "we gotta get going."

Amy rolled her teary eyes."You obviously are in a lot of pain, Rory."

"And" he said trying to push himself to his feet. Amy helped him achieve the simple task. "We're on a deadline. I, for one, would like to go back home."

"With those neighbors who hated us?" she sarcastically chimed in.

"No." Rory said, thinking better of shaking his head. "_Our _home." Amy gave him a look when he didn't continue, prompting him on. "Home is where the heart is. Our home was, is, and will always be, that beautiful blue box."

Now on their feet, Amy smiled and gently kissed his lips. She then placed a handle in both of his hands. "Pull these." she said to him. "So you don't have to move your arms so much."

"Moving my arms wont-" but he stopped himself. One look at his wife and he knew how worried she was. "Alright, thanks Amy."

With a smile growing on her face, she grabbed the Doctor's box, along with the money Rory made sure to leave out of the suitcases. "If one of your arms get tired, I'll pull a suitcase."

Together the two Ponds walked together deeper into the woods. The only trace that they had ever stopped was that pizza box neither found appetizing anymore. Both Amy and Rory had _home _on their minds, they were both thinking of that blue box that had been a part of their lives from such a young age.


	10. Chapter 10

Hello my fellow Whovians! So like I said last chapter, I am uploading two chapters at once. I implied that it was only because you all had to wait a bit longer than usual, but in truth that was only partly true. Truth is, Clockwork Princess, by Cassandra Clare, is being released to the public tomorrow. And well, I've been waiting about a year for this book. It is the final installment in the Infernal Devices Trilogy and I will be reading nonstop and so my attention will be away from this story for a while. I am also in the middle on Insurgent, by Veronica Roth, and I will force myself to finish that before I return to writing. So please, bare with me and be patient ...I think the longest you will have to wait is two and a half weeks. Again I am sorry, but like I said, I've been waiting a long time for this book to come out, and I want to read the ending to a marvelous story. I promise, I will return to this story ASAP.

Sorry again, and please enjoy this chapter. (This story is almost done...anyone noticed the little countdown I've been putting in my chapters. The Ponds are racing against the clock, and time is almost up. Will they make it to Norway in time, will they make it to the Doctor? Or will they be trapped in the Weeping Angels universe?)

* * *

"Excuse me." Amy said, disturbing an elderly man who was trying to read a newspaper. "Can you point us in the direction of the train station?"

Rory watched from his bench, in earshot of his wife's conversation. His stubborn wife refused to let him be the one who asked for directions. _She's too worried about me. _he thought to himself. _She has every right to be worried. _The voice in his head argued. _She shouldn't have too. _

"We have to go that way." she said, pulling him out of his internal argument. "Paul said we needed to go that way. The train station is about two blocks away from here."

"Paul?" questioned Rory teasingly.

"The gentleman who was kind enough to help us."

The teasing smile didn't leave his face as she helped him get to his feet. Rory grabbed the suitcase he pulled earlier, and Amy grabbed the other and the box.

"Rory?" she asked. He hummed a bit, and wrapped his arm around hers. "Are you alright?"

"Yes Amy, I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

Amy gave a quick laugh. "I'll worry about you if I want to worry about you."

"You _want _to worry, Amy?" he teased her again.

"Oh shut-up Mr. Pond."

"Amy, I'm fine. I-" he got interrupted.

"No, you're not 'fine' Rory, don't lie to me."

They've been walking for a block and a half now, the roof of the train station was now in sight with 'All Aboard' written on top of the building in big red letters.

"There it is." he said, doing his best to subtly change the topic.

"Don't change the topic on me, Rory."

Rory rolled his eyes, thankful she couldn't see the movement. Together, the two Ponds kept walking, the building growing in size the closer they got.

They arrived and entered through the front doors. Chaos filled the inside. People were walking everywhere, in every direction. Rory and Amy immediately decided to ask someone for help instead of trying to figure it out in this crowd.

They maneuvered their way through the mass of people until they found a front desk.

"Excuse me." said Rory, trying to get the working women's attention. "Can you point us in the way of a train heading to Norway?"

The women continued working, ignoring Rory's question. "Excuse me." he tried again. The blonde women put a finger up in the air, silencing him. "Look miss." Rory's voice grew louder. "Help us find a train heading to Norway!" The women looked up, her eyebrows raised. "Please." he added at the end. The women just pointed a finger to her left. Deciding that the women was done helping, the Ponds decided to go explore the left side of the train station.

"My hero." teased Amy, smiling at her husbands guiltily facial expression.

"Oh shut-it." he said rolling his eyes.

They continued to walk through the mass of people, searching not long before they noticed another desk. The women sitting at the one was not busy.

"Excuse me." Rory said. "Can you help us?"

"Sure, how can I help you?" asked the women behind the desk, with interest.

Rory continued to talk to her, trying to figure out how to get on a train to Norway. Amy listened quietly, she enjoyed watching her husband stand up to people when he had to, but his gentle side always amazed her.

"Amy, do you have the money?" Rory asked, bringing her attention back into the conversation. She handed him the pouch filled with their money, and he soon handed her a ticket to board a train.

"Thank you." Rory said to the working women. Turning his attention towards his wife, he said "We need to go to platform nine." Rory did not miss the smile that grew on her face. "What?" he asked, confused as to why she grew such a large smile.

"Platform Nine and Three-Quarters." her smile grew even bigger. "But Hagrid, there is no such thing as Platform Nine and Three-Quarters."

"Oh my god." Rory said under his breath. "You're obsessed with Harry Potter."

"Harry Potter is fantastic." said Amy.

"Here we are." Rory said, unwilling to enter a Harry Potter themed conversation.

Rory held onto Amy's arm, trying to keep them together. They did what they needed with no problems, no Weeping Angels tried to stop them.

"All Aboard!" the conductor yelled as he blew the train whistle. The two Ponds quickly boarded the rain that would lead them to Norway, that would lead them to the Doctor, that would lead them _home. _


	11. Chapter 11

hi-de-ho! So i apologize for the wait, and the short chapter...but the ending of this story is drawing near so you wont have to put up with me for much longer. I think there will be one, two maybe even three more chapters before we part our ways. I hope you all enjoy the ending, and i know this chapter sucks but i. Is needed for the story to continue. Thanks for waiting, thanks for reading, and thanks for commenting! I adore you all!

* * *

The train whistled its horn, startling Amy. Her eyes snapped open, her body lurched forward, and a small gasp escaped her. She quickly lay back down; her vision was going black around the edges. She knew she injured her head in the car accident, but she hasn't had any time to fully assess the extent of her head. She knew she could ask Rory, but the last thing she wanted was to worry him.

At the thought of Rory she slowly sat up again. She quickly spotted him, sleeping on the train seats in front of her. He looked peaceful at a first glance, but the longer Amy looked, the more concern bubbled in her stomach. He was sweating a bit, but she could easily see it against his unusually pale skin. His neck looked swollen and bruised. Pain shot through Amy at the sight. _He's acting so strong for me. _She thought. _He's not dealing with his own problems._

The train started slowing down. Amy looked out at her window. This wasn't their stop, but it was comforting knowing they were getting close.

After a few moments, the train whistle sounded again and they were off down the tracks. Rory's eyes were still closed, his breathing calmed Amy's nerves a bit.

Deciding he earned some much needed slumber; she decided not to bother him. Amy took her attention off of her husband and onto the Doctor.

An image of the beautiful blue box brought a smile to her face. A memory of herself as a child sprung to mind, playing with Rory and Mel. Rory was the raggedy man, and he was taking Mel and her on fabulous adventures in the library with a swimming pool in it.

Amy didn't know how much time passed, or how many different memories replayed in her mind before reality came back to her.

Immediately her eyes flew to Rory and she was bother relived and worried he was still sleeping. Rory's chest was moving up and down, and Amy hopped he was just really tired, and not really hurt.

It was darker in the train car then she remembered her eyes left Rory's and moved to the window. She saw the battle between the moon and the starts—who could shine brighter. And, as always, the moon was taking the lead.

Amy knew Norway was coming soon, and she knew she'd need her energy. So she decided to lie down and get some sleep.

* * *

The train conductor's voice brought Amy out of her slumber. "Ladies and gentlemen, we should be arriving in Norway in an hour. We hope you enjoyed your ride."

Amy say up quickly, and soon regretted it. She bit her lower lip and waited until her vision was clear once more before she got up and went over to Rory. She noticed how pale he was, and how bad his neck looked, but she also knew once they were reunited with the Doctor he could get the help he needed.

"Rory." She whispered, shaking his lowered back gently. "Rory, wake up." He moaned and covered his face with his hands. A small smile grew on the ginger's face. "Rory, were almost in Norway." Rory slowly moved his hands away from his face, his eyes slowly opened. He smiled at his wife, and it took everything in Amy not to smack him.

"Rory" she said, glaring at him. "You're more injured then you let me believe."

"No—"he said sleepily.

"Your neck is swollen, you are paler then me, and you just slept for like twenty four some hours!"

Rory took a moment before responding. "I didn't want to worry you." He whispered.

"O was already worried about you. Now, I'm just worried and angry." She said the last part jokingly. Rory smiled and tried sitting up. Amy's hand quickly moved to help him. "We should be in Norway in less than an hour."

"Were almost there Amy, we've almost made it."

"Our greatest adventure." Amy said.

"Why would you say that?" h asked, drawing his eyebrows together in confusion.

"Because it's our own, personal adventure."

He smiled, and she leaned in and kissed him gently on the lips.


	12. Chapter 12

Another chapter, this time a short gap in between Thanks again to all who have been following my story from the beginning to all the people who started following recently, and to all the people who have been reading this-thank you. My dear fellow Whovians, our adventure is coming to an end soon. After this, there is only 1 or 2 more chapters left. So you will all get the ending to the story soon,...i promise.

(On another note that has nothing to do with the story but with the 50th Special: The Ninth Doctor will NOT be in the episode. When i found that out i cried. My Fantastic Doctor will not be returning.)

On to the Story!

* * *

Both the Ponds were all packed up and waiting to get off the train. Any minute now and the train would be slowing to a stop. Huge smiles were on both Amy and Rory's faces. Their own adventure was coming to an end, but after today they would have multiple chances for adventures.

Rory's eyes were fixed on the window, searching for any sign of Norway. The conversation he was having with his wife came to a halt when the train sped past the Norway Train Station.

"What the-"

"Ladies and gentlemen." the head over the intercom. " If I could have your attention. We will not be stopping at Norway today, it is forbidden. Sorry for the inconvenience."

"Forbidden?" Amy asked, panic quickly rising within her.

Realization formed in Rory's eyes. "The Angles." he whispered. "The Angles know where trying to leave."

The Ponds looked at each other for a moment. Panic evident in both of their eyes. Rory broke the silence buy standing up and grabbing their luggage.

"What are you doing Rory?" asked Amy. "The trains not stopping."

"No." agreed Rory. "But neither are we."

"Rory Williams, are you suggesting we jump off a moving train?"

"Yes Amy, I am."

Amy quickly got to her feet, and ignored the black splotches that formed. She quickly picked up the Doctors' package and followed Rory to the end of the train car. The door was easy enough to get open, but the train was speeding down the tracks. This was going to be hard.

"On the count of three?" Rory said, screaming over the wind. Amy looked at him, fear clearly written across her face. Rory's own head was screaming in terror, but he was doing his absolute best to hide it. "We jump together, or not at all." He screamed into the air. A flashback attacked Amy's mind.

_Rory was standing at the ledge of a building, asking her to push him off. No matter how much she knew she should, Amy just couldn't bring herself to do it. Instead, she climbed onto the ledge next to him and wrapped his arms around her. "Together, or not at all." she said._

"Because that's marriage." Amy said, reality coming back.

Rory smiled. Amy took his left hand, and her fingers wrapped around the suitcase handle and his fingers. "One." she yelled.."Two." Rory mouthed, but the wind was to loud. "Three."

Together the Ponds took a leap of faith and jumped off the moving train. The grip they shared didn't break as they landed harshly on the ground. A scream escaped Rory as his neck sent pain through him. Amy closed her eyes, trusting that no matter what happens, she'll be with Rory, like she should be.

They rolled down a hill, the Doctor's box was tucked tightly into Amy's stomach, her right hand clenching Rory's left one for dear life. Rory's right hand held onto the luggage as tightly as he could. Amy's head kept hitting the ground, making her feel like throwing up. Rory's neck was being jostled to the point he had to fight himself to keep from passing out. Finally they came to a stop, both Ponds trying to catch their breaths.

After a moment, Amy opened her eyes and moved her head to get a better look at Rory. Her own vision was filled with black dots, but she did her best to look at him. His eyes were closed, his face was scrunched up as if her was in excruciating pain, but Amy couldn't see much else.

"Rory." she whispered.

No responds. His face stayed scrunched up, his eyes tightly closed. Amy's own vision was doing better, she could see more of her surroundings.

After another minute passed, and her vision was once again clear, she reached her arm out towards her husband.

"Rory." she tried again. His face relaxed, his eyes opened quickly. "Amy." he breathed.

"Rory, are you alright?" she asked, trying to keep his eyes open, his mind alert. Amy's own head was pounding, every movement she did sent a wave of pain over her., Trying her best to push it aside, she asked her questions again.

"No." he whispered. Rory _never, _no matter how bad it was, admitted to her that he was hurting physically. "No Amy, I'm not." Panic, fear, sadness all bubbled up in Amy. "But." continued Rory. "Once we get to the Doctor, I will be."

Emotions exploded. Tears fell down Amy's face though she was not sad. _To overwhelmed. _she thought. Slowly, but steadily, she got to her knees. Her stomach felt like it was going to explode out of her mouth. After a moment, Amy grabbed the box that started this adventure, and got to her feet. Leaning as far as she dared, her hand grabbed Rory's and she helped lift him to his feet.

They let each other catch their breath, and their footing, before they grabbed their two suitcases and began walking.

"Do we even know where were going?" asked Amy.

Rory stopped walking, trying to remember how the Doctor told him where to ho. "Um." he said, his memory slowly returning. "Oh!" Realization overtook him. "The Doctor gave us directions in the package!"

Amy let go of his hand and opened the box in her hands. She quickly found the paper that said 'directions' and handed to Rory. It took him less than a minute before a smile grew on his face.

"Were nearly there, I think."

"How do you know that?" Amy asked, closing the box and taking the directions from Rory.

"Because we're going to a beach."

Amy was still confused. "were not on a beach Rory. Were on a grassy hill."

"Listen Amy." he said gently. "Do you hear them?" The look Amy gave Rory was a look of pure confusion.

"The seagulls, Amy. Do y you hear the seagulls?"

The smile that grew on her face was a smile she hadn't used in a very long time. "Were nearly there, Amy."

"Well, come along Mr. Pond! We mustn't be late."


	13. Chapter 13

Amy sat down on a large rock, bringing Rory along with her. "Are you sure this is where were supposed to met him?"

"Yes Amy, The Doctor drew a picture."

Amy rolled her eyes. "You call that a picture? It's just a bunch of squiggles."

"The outlines match up. They-"

Amy interrupted him mid-sentence. "They look ridiculous."

_Worp. Worp. Worp._ The sound filled the air, bringing their conversation to an end. Joy, pure joy, filled both the Ponds when the sound became audible. Slowly, a blue box appeared, then disappeared for a moment, then it slowly reappeared once more, the blue box's singing came to a halt.

The door to the familiar Police Box flew open, revealing the Doctor. He wore his familiar swade jacket, along with a red bowtie hanging proudly by his neck. On top of his bushy hair say a red fez.

"Hello Ponds." he said, a wide smile on his face. "Are you re-" he stooped suddenly. Rory turned around, trying to find what had caught the Doctor's attention.

"Come along Ponds." said the Doctor, reaching an arm out. "Rory, back away from the Angel."

Amy's hand automatically sought out Rory's. "Rory." Amy said, keeping her eyes on the TARDIS. "Let's go home." she said, slowly starting to walk towards the blue box.

Amy's right arm clenched onto the package, her other arm clenched Rory as if their lives depended on it. Slowly, they made their way to the TARDIS. They were a few feet away, the Doctor was almost within reach, when another Angel appeared next to the TARDIS. "Doctor!" cried Amy. "The Angels-"

"Come along Ponds, please." he pleased. Either to the universe or them, Amy didn't know.

Amy's feet kept leading them towards the Doctor, as quickly as she dared. Another Angel appeared on her left side. "Doctor!" she cried.

"Amelia Pond, my sweet Pond. Keep your eyes on that Angel. If you turn around from it I will follow you this time Pond. I am not losing you again. So you keep your eyes on it."

Tears feel down her face at those words. The Doctor, _her_ Doctor, was willing to leave the universe behind to stay with her. "Doctor, that was a onetime deal, I promise." Amy said.

The Doctor's voice whispered into the air. "Ponds, stop moving." Rory and Amy's backs were inches apart, each where facing a different direction. Rory say two Angels, Amy saw three. They were surrounded by statues that were intent on killing them. "Why them?" asked the Doctor. "Why can't I keep them?"

"Because." an Angel said. "They haven't been _yours_ since the graveyard. They have been _ours_. We don't like it when our pets run away."

The Doctor's face twisted into confusion. "How are you talking?" he demanded.

"You're in our universe now, Doctor. You'd be surprised how different things can be within parallel universes." The Angle said calmly.

"Why didn't you kill us?" Amy demanded. "You crashed our car, you surrounded it. But yet, you still let us go. Why?"

The same Angel, the one standing behind the TARDIS continued to talk. "To give you hope, Amelia."

"Why would we need hope?" Rory asked.

"To make it more fun when we caught you." replied the Angel.

"You can talk." said the Doctor. "Because we can't see you, correct?"

"Very good, Doctor. Quite clever, you are."

"Tell me something." Rory said. "Why do you like watching people be in pain?"

"Because we have been in pain. We have felt lonely. We have been isolated. We know pain, and we shall share our pain with our pets." The Angel said calmly. "The Doctor has caused us pain. We cannot make him our pet, but we can take away those he loves and make them our pets."

"Why can't you-" started the Doctor.

"Because it would tear the universe's apart. Even we know better than to do that. But more importantly, we know of your future, Doctor. We know of your pain. We know of your sorrow. We will not deny you that future pain."

Amy took another step closer to the TARDIS, bringing Rory with her. The Doctor saw the action and decided it best to keep the Angel talking.

"Will you humor me? Will you tell me something you know that will happen?"

The Angel was silent for a moment. The Ponds didn't dare move in the silence. "I will tell you something Doctor, one thing of your future. Not to warn you, it is something you won't be able to escape. I tell you this not to satisfy you, but to cause you more, immediate pain. To worry you now, before your it is your time to worry."

Amy and Rory took another step towards the TARDIS, leaving one suitcase behind in their quiet attempt. The Doctor reached out and grabbed hold of Amy's arm. A smile grew on both of their faces at the contact. The Doctor squeezed her arm once, and then pulled her, along with Rory, into the TARDIS.

While he pulled the Ponds into safety the Angel began talking once more. "Bad Wolf."


	14. Chapter 14

Hello fellow Whovians! To everyone who made it this far, thank you for sticking with me. But alas, here we are, on the last page. The final chapter. Thanks for reading the Weeping Pond Escape. This was my first chapter fic and I am really glad that you all enjoyed it as much as I have. I hope you like the ending.

Onto the FINAL CHAPTER:

* * *

The doors to the TARDIS slammed shut, shielding them from the Weeping Angles. The Doctor, Amy and Rory all laid on the TARDIS floor. She started singing once more, signally their departure.

The blue box flew through the vortex, with no destination programmed. After a while, the Ponds pushed themselves up into a sitting position. "Doctor" Rory gently said. "What's 'Bad Wolf'?"

Though the Ponds were glad to be aboard once more, they were happy to be home, but they were worried about the Doctor's reaction to what the Angel said. It was obvious that he was flabbergasted, that the Angel's message hit close to home. "Is the 'Bad Wolf' dangerous?"

"No." whispered the Doctor. "No, quite the opposite Pond. The Bad Wolf is wonderful." he paused. "She is light." his voice dropped even quieter.

Before either Pond could ask again, the Doctor recovered from his shock, and jumped to his feet. "Come Along Ponds!"

The Doctor ran over to the console and pressed all the needed buttons. "I think someone would like to see you." The TARDIS started singing, jerking the three passengers of their feet. After a moment, the motion stopped, allowing them to catch their footing. The Doctor ran over to Amy and wrapped his arms around her. "Gotch-ya!" he whispered in her ear. The Doctor let go of her and went to hug Rory. "I'm sorry for whatever pain I've put you in-"

"You didn't-" he started saying.

"Your neck Rory. They don't call me 'the Doctor' for nothing."

"Actually." Amy chimed in, still hugging the package. "You don't have a medical license."

"Nonsense. I know his neck is injured."

Rory rolled his eyes. "Thank you Sherlock Holmes."

The Doctor's eyes lit up. Before he could say anything there was a knock at the door. The knocking changed quickly into a pounding.

"I know you need a human doctor Rory, anyone with eyes could see that. But that can wait. You have one more part of your adventure before it can end."

"What do you mean?" asked Rory.

"Go on." urged the Doctor. "No more Angles."

Rory and Amy hesitated. The Doctor walked to the doors, and beckoned them to follow. Together, the three of them excited the TARDIS. First the Doctor, then Amy, then Rory.

"You son of a-" Brian started screaming the moment the doors opened. The moment Amy and Rory stepped out he lost his train of thought. "Rory." he whispered, tears in his eyes. "My boy!" he said, putting his arms around him.

"Dad." Rory quietly said, tucking his head in his dads neck. "Hey."

"I thought I lost you." whispered Brain. "I thought I lost you."

"Don't worry dad, you didn't lose me. I'm right here."

"And you!" Brian said stepping back, and hugging Amy. "Don't think I wasn't worried about you."

"Brian." Amy said, smiling. 'I missed you."

After a moment, Brian stepped away from her. When he turned his smile faded the moment he saw the Doctor. "You lost them." he simply said.

"Brian, I am so sorry." the Doctor said,

"You lost them." said Brian again.

Rory stepped in. "Dad" he said. "Were right here."

"But you weren't yesterday Rory. You were in danger. Something terrible happened to you, and Amy, because of him." Brian pointed at the Doctor.

"Dad!" Rory loudly said. "The Doctor-"

"Rory." interrupted the Doctor. "It's okay."

"No, it's not." Rory said.

"I did lose them, Brian. I lost my two best friends. I lost them, I took them from you and I lost them. I am so sorry Brian. But I once told you I wouldn't lose them, not them. You asked what happened to the others, who else I lost. I never tell anyone what I ended up telling you. I told you, to reassure you that they are safe. I told you, because I meant it Brian. I will not lose them. And if I do lose them, I will always find them again. I promise you that."

"Doctor." whispered Amy. But he just placed a small, sad smile on his face.

"Pond, my sweet Pond. The girl who waited." he walked over and hugged her. "Use this, whenever you need me. For you, and Rory, I will always come." he whispered into her hair. His hand slipped into her pocket and placed a cell phone into it. The Doctor kissed her forehead and hugged her one last time before he went over to Rory.

"Rory Pond. The man who waited for the girl who waited. I am so sorry-"

Rory interrupted him. "This isn't your fault Doctor."

"Still, I am sorry." He hugged him tightly, and then let him go. "I suggest you two find a _human _doctor soon." Brian seemed to just realize the shape his son's neck was in. "Goodbye Ponds, and Brian."

"Doctor-" started Rory.

"Don't worry Rory, I don't think I'll ever be able to actually say goodbye to you. Not my Ponds, not my friends. Amy knows how to keep in touch."

"Doctor-" said Amy, but the Doctor cut her off.

"I told you both that I would not take you on any adventures, not at first I mean. I am the reason you were taken from the normal life you tried so hard to create. Get your life back together, all three of you, and then give me a call. Whenever you're ready Ponds. Until then, goodbye."

Brian, Rory and Amy could all see the single tear that fell from his face. That tear broke all of their hearts. "Doctor-" started Brian.

"To keep them safe, just as I promised, I will walk away. Goodbye Ponds." The Doctor quickly turned around as another tear fell from his eye. He opened the door to the TARDIS and walked in. He headed straight to the console and started flipping switches.

"Raggedy man!" Amy yelled, startling the Doctor, She ran right up to him and though her arms around him.

"Amelia Pond!" he said, smiling as he hugged her.

Amy hugged him as tightly as she could. "Please come back." she whispered in his ear. "Please don't leave me waiting for fourteen years."

"Oh Pond. Look at me." he said, pushing her back gently. "I'll be back, in five minutes time."

Amy looked defeated at those words. "You never make it back in five minutes." she sadly said.

In that moment, the Doctor saw a six year old version of her, afraid of the crack in her wall. He hugged his ginger friend once more before letting her go. "This time Pond. I'll be here. Five minutes."

"Five minutes." she repeated.

"five minutes." he stated.

Amy smiled one last time at her friend before she left the TARDIS. The Doctor smiled, _I won't keep her waiting_ he thought to himself. He put his attention back onto the consol. The familiar sound filled the room as the box took her madman through time. Once the sounds stopped, he ran towards the door.

"You're late!" snapped Amy. Total fear filled his features. "You took _six_ minutes Doctor! Six!"

"What? You're mad at me for being a minute late?"

"You said five minutes! It has been six."

The Doctor smiled. "Brian, do me a favor, yeah? Drive them to a doctor."

"Doctor." said Rory. "Thank you," Rory locked eyes with the Doctor, and an understanding passed between them. _Thanks for not making her wait._

"My pleasure." he sadly smiled. "Goodbye Ponds. Until next time." This time, when he went into his box, there was no sudden hug waiting for him. "Come Along Sexy. Take me somewhere, anywhere ." he said, flipping switches on the console. The sound filled his ears, and a smile appeared on his face.

That smile quickly vanished when the TARDIS stopped flying while in the vortex. "What?" he asked.

A secret chamber he never used open. He hated that chamber ever since Rose opened it and looked into the heart of the TARDIS. _Rose_. he thought. His mind immediately returned to what the Weeping Angel said. 'Bad Wolf'. He closed his eyes, trying to push the memories away that were attacking his mind. He didn't need the guilt of Rose Tyler at the moment.

He opened his eyes and saw that an envelope was in the open chamber. The Doctor bent down and picked it up. He read the name on the front and nearly broke down. _My Fantastic Doctor_.

Immediately, he knew Rose had wrote it. Nobody else, expect maybe Jack, knew his old word was 'fantastic'. After a deep breath, he opened the envelope. A letter was enclosed in it. It took ever once of courage he had, but he opened the letter and began reading:

_Doctor,_

_If you are reading this, then we have already said out goodbyes. I am the Bad Wolf. I take words and scatter them through time and space. I see all that is, all that was, and all that ever could be. I see now, that we, can never be. I write this letter to you, or really put the words together, standing at the end of it all. I want you safe, my Doctor, safe from the universe. I know of your pain, of the pain you cannot avoid, but this time, I can help you. You fought for the Ponds, your companions after me. The Weeping Angel told you 'Bad Wolf'. They said pain was coming for you. Doctor, I write the letter you are currently reading so you can try to escape it. You were meant to see me again Doctor, meant to lose me again. But I write you this so you will not have to. There is a book somewhere in the universe, a book you will one day find. The book is titled Doctor Who, and it is a chapter book of your entire life. Someone has been watching you, writing down everything you've been through. We were meant to met again, to figure it out together. But then we were meant to lose each other once more. To save you from that goodbye, and to try to change the future, I will keep myself from encountering you. I will miss you Doctor, do not doubt that. But this will give you a chance to changer the future, because if you don't, you will lose River. Do not fret over what that Angel said, this letter will save you from what it meant. Goodbye, my Doctor, and be safe, be strong, and never be alone._

_You will encounter 'Bad Wolf' again, and it will bring you a happy kind of sadness. Until then, my Doctor, farewell._

_(by the way, I like the bow-tie.)_

_-Bad Wolf_

The Doctor started crying while reading the letter. Slowly, he put the letter down. A small, sad smile grew on his face. "Bow-ties are cool" he whispered, a sob escaping him afterwards. The TARDIS started traveling by her own volition. When the sound stopped again, he didn't move from his spot. The TARDIS was angry with him, he could tell by the way the lights went dimmer. He didn't move still, his eyes were transfixed on the letter. The TARDIS doors opened, and still he stood motionless.

"Hello Sweetie." a voice, he knew belonged to River Song, said.

"I found them. Your parents. I found them."

"I know." she said, walking into the Police Box. "I also know of the letter she wrote for you."

"How?" he miserably asked.

"I'm your wife, and your future is my past." she gently said, standing close to him. His eyes were still on the letter.

"Would I really tell you about her?" he quietly asked.

River smiled, knowing the subject of Rose was hard for him. "Not at first, no. But in time you will share with me some, not all, but some stories of your adventures with her."

"You're not angry with me? Or were you angry with me?"

"No." she simply said. "No, not angry. I was proud of you for talking about her. I was honored you shared her with me. I was happy you trusted me with her."

"River-" he said, looking up from the letter.

"Come on." River said. "It's time for you to find that book."

"Will you come with me?" he asked hopefully.

But River just shook her head. "No, my dear, it was already my adventure. A younger version of me will go with you. Not at first, you'll bump into me along the way."

"So I go alone?" he asked, upset at her answer,

"No, you are-nor should you be-ever alone. I believe you'll find company here." River said, putting coordinates into the TARDIS. She walked away and gave the Doctor a kiss before she excited the TARDIS. Before the door closed he heard "Goodbye Sweetie." Then the box flew away to whenever River sent him off too.

When he opened the door he was met with a happy Amy and Rory. "What am I-no." the Doctor said.

"We were just about to call." Amy said.

That threw the Doctor off. He noticed that Rory's neck was better. "Your neck-"

"How long as it been for you?" asked Rory. The Doctor blinked a few times before he responded. "Not even an hour."

"Really? It's been three months for us." said Rory.

A smile grew on all three faces as the Doctor said his next words. "Three months? Well looks like you healed. Come Along Ponds!" he said, reaching out for both their hands. "We've got an adventure."

"Doctor-" Amy said, pulling him back. "Are you okay?"

He looked at her fondly. "Oh Amelia Pond. Yeah, I think I will be." he gave her a happy smile. "Geronimo!" he said, dragging the Ponds into the TARDIS.

* * *

**The End.**

I hoped you all enjoyed it! I might be writing a squeal to this, about the Doctor finding the book. But I'm not sure. Anyway, that's it for the Weeping Pond Escape. Thanks for reading it! I love you all, and I am so glad you liked it.

Goodbye.


End file.
